Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a job processing apparatus, a control method thereof, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
As an example of a conventional job processing apparatus, a print on demand (POD) printing system using an image forming apparatus of an electro-photographic type and an image forming apparatus of an ink jet type is discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-310746. In such a printing system, when a printing operation set by a printing job cannot be executed due to some causes, the printing operation is stopped, and thereby the system itself is stopped, which causes a longer down time.
Thus, even if a job is stopped due to some causes, if only another job can be executed, firstly, the stopped job is set to a suspended state (saved state). Subsequently, of following jobs of the stopped job, an executable job is executed to continue the printing operation. This function is discussed as a promotion function.
In the printing system including the promotion function, when there is a job that is stopped processing due to some causes, if a predetermined time (time-out period) has elapsed without eliminating the cause for stopping/suspending, the job is set to the suspended state and a following job thereof is executed. As described above, by executing the subsequent job, productivity may be improved.
However, even when an operator wants to eliminate the factor of the stop/suspension, the time-out period can elapse before the printing system actually resumes the printing operation. In that case, even when an operator intends to resume the saved job, the executable job in the following jobs may be executed. For example, if the job is stopped because of run-out of paper, firstly when the job is stopped, counting of the time-out period for setting the job to the suspended state is started.
However, even while the operator is supplying the sheets, since the counting is not stopped, the time-out period has been elapsed during a sheet supply operation. Thus, the job can be moved to the suspended state. Further, even while the sheet feeding deck is lifting up the supplied sheets, or a sheet blowing function built in the sheet feeding device for, for example, blowing the sheets with air or adjusting a temperature by a dehumidification heater is being operated, the counting is not stopped. Therefore, of following jobs of a current job, an executable job can be executed.